


She Came Home

by orphan_account



Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is Anna's present this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Came Home

Elsa could see her sister's face from the window. Walking from the taxi, she went up to the large door of her family's estate and knocked on the door. How long had it been since she left? Her mind was not with her that morning it seemed, but she knew that it had been a while. But she would remember soon; she had been running a bit low on sleep since her flight came in. Jet lag was a real pain.

The door opened, her smiling sister behind it.

"I must have the wrong house."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Sister." She laughed, then leaned forward and pulled Elsa into a deep hug. "Oh, I missed you so much!" They released the hug. "Come on," Anna said, grabbing Elsa's bag. "Let's get you inside where it's warm."

Elsa wanted to say that the cold had never bothered her, but she went with her anyway. Inside, the house smelled of scented candles and pine needles. Had her parents really gotten a real Christmas tree again? Fake ones were just fine.

"Come on," Anna said, leading her to the kitchen. "I waited up all night for you, you know."

"Well, it's a long way from where I went." Elsa breathed in. There was another scent too. "Ah, real coffee."

Anna laughed. "You come back home and the first that you're worrying about is coffee?"

She woke to the smell of coffee. Their family was not known for liking the drink, save the lone Elsa. She had always been a bit different from the others. She sat up, shaking her husband by the arm. "She's here."

Elsa poured herself a cup of hot, fresh coffee. Anna really did know just how she liked it. "I brought you something from far away."

Anna grinned. "Really?"

Leaning down to her backpack, Elsa pulled back the small wrapped gift. She would have gotten her something bigger, but she could only pack so much. While shopping, she had made sure to still get Anna the best that she could. Besides, didn't the old saying go that it was quality, not quantity, that really mattered? Confidently, she gave it to her sister. Even the half hour spent making sure that it was neatly wrapped mattered.

Anna looked down to her gift. With wide eyes, Elsa watched her. Rather than opening her present, Anna pulled the bow off and placed it on Elsa's shirt. Elsa chucked; her sister really had not changed while she was gone. "What are you doing?"

"You're my present this year."

Elsa smiled. She really had missed her sister, and it took coming home to realize just how much.

Their parents walked into the kitchen. Elsa's mother pulled her into a hug, her father standing to the side and smiling.

"You're home," her mother said.

"I am." Elsa looked over to her sister. "I finally am."


End file.
